With the continuous improvement of touch control technology, touch control operation is applicable not only to the small touch screens of the conventional touch-screen mobile devices such as mobile phones and satellite-based navigation devices, but also to operating systems that provide multi-touch functions, such as Microsoft's Windows 7 and Windows 8 and Apple Inc.'s iPhone OS. Thus, the touch control operation environment has extended from portable devices to desktop devices, allowing users to perform various operations directly on large touch screens.
Nowadays, the development of operating systems supporting touch control operation has gradually matured, and yet large touch screens are disadvantaged by high costs and by the limitation that users must be within a very short distance from the screens in order to exercise touch control. Therefore, touch control devices other than touch screens (e.g., touchpads) have been devised for touch control operation. These touch control devices, however, are typically designed only for controlling the cursor on a screen and are intended mainly as a substitute for the existing cursor controllers such as external mice or trackballs. In contrast to touch screens, which can be used to give actuation instructions directly by a finger touch on the screens, the aforesaid touch control devices provide no such a function when touched by a user's finger. Hence, a touch control device capable of simulating the effect of a finger touch on a touch screen is desirable.